U.S. Publication No. 2011/0151403 describes for use in retracting a gingiva from a human tooth by widening a gingival sulcus with a clay-based dental composition. The device comprises a canula with a free end having an opening for dispensing the clay-based dental composition. The free end is shaped to be inserted with its front in the entry of the gingival sulcus, and to laterally displace the gingiva from the tooth as the canula is moved in the gingival sulcus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,661,222 and 5,863,965, and EP 820 265 B1, describe vinylsiloxane impression material compositions which have improved tear strength and wettability, particularly for use in making dental impressions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,202 describes a method for obtaining a dental impression of subgingival anatomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,483 relates to a method and a device for effecting the cordless retraction of the gingival sulcus tissue prior to taking an impression of a tooth for making a crown or bridge, which is attained by controlling any bleeding in the gingival sulcus area, and utilizing a dental dam preferably formed out of a sponge or foam like material to contain an astringent fortified silicone impression material embedded about the prepared tooth, and using the patient's biting force to apply the necessary pressure onto the dam until the silicone impression material sets and adheres to the dam to enhance easy removal of the set impression material from the tooth.
WO 2010/117442 describes a method and material for retracting gingival tissue using a material that contains an astringent and fluid absorbing agent.
U.S. Publication No. 2007/0184410, describes a method of taking a dental impression of dentition that includes preparing the dentition with a gingival retraction cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,714 describes a device that is intended for extruding a material from a reservoir through tubular applicator tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,140 describes a method and syringe that is used for taking an impression of a prepared tooth. A tube fits over the entire prepared tooth and premixed impression material is forced over the tooth and into the sulcus using the syringe. An impression tray is filled with material and placed over prep to pick up the syringed material, which becomes part of the final impression.
This method can cause voids if the user prematurely withdraws the tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,867 discloses a manually operated device that is useful for dispensing dental impression materials from dual chambered cartridges. The device is a mechanical handpiece with plungers that advance via a ratcheting mechanism. It is large and otherwise unsuited to precise delivery of small increments of material such as in this case.
WO 90/09151 describes two devices, one for packing retraction cord with a reciprocating placement tool (hammer), and the second embodiment is a syringe-like instrument that extrudes premixed impression material from a single syringe barrel through a rotatable applicator tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,914 describes a method for displacing the gingiva using a body of coherent flowable and moldable material to produce a dry gingival trough for impression taking. The moldable body can be formed of plastic thixotropic medium such as silicone putty, hydrocolloids and certain unpolymerized synthetic rubbers, certain gels and sol-gels, which can be rendered hydrosorbent by incorporating non-woven absorbent fibers such as wood fibers, cotton fibers or the like.
WO 2007/104037 describes a capsule (cartridge) with a preassembled mixtip that pivots from a closed position to an open position. The pivot axis is described as being transverse to the longitudinal axis of the capsule body.
WO 2009/036963 describes a unit-dose delivery cartridge for storing and discharging two components using a discharge gun. The mixer is pre-installed on the cartridge and the cartridge can be opened without uninstalling the mixer.
U.S. Publication No. 2007/0264315A1 relates to a biocompatible paste containing an aqueous excipient, useful as bandage for mucous membranes of the oral cavity or on the skin, including natural kaolin, a humectant, e.g., propylene glycol, and a hydrogel forming agent, e.g., cellulose.
U.S. Publication No. 2008/0220050A1 relates to a gingival retraction paste composition useful for widening and treating gingival sulcus. The composition comprises clay, micronized glass filler, astringent agent and water.
U.S. Publication No. 2010/0248190A1 describes a method for temporarily widening gingival sulcus, by inserting uncured composition within gingival sulcus for widening, maintaining the composition in the gingival sulcus, and photo curing the uncured composition in order to provide a cured composition.
U.S. Publication No. 2011/0223556 describes a sulcus impression tip for use in injecting dental impression material for making dental impressions. The apparatus includes a body having a gripping portion and a discharge tip. The body includes a needle canula in fluid communication with a flange, wherein the flange receives and holds the dental impression material and is secured in the interior surface of the gripping portion. The discharge tip has a bore there through which permits a friction fit with the outside diameter of needle canula. The length of the needle canula is approximately longer than the length of the discharge tip. The body further defines an angle such that when the dentist is holding the gripping portion, the angle permits the discharge tip and needle canula to be positioned for easy access in the oral cavity by the dentist. The discharge tip is sized and shaped to effectively separate the gum from the tooth in the selected region so that the needle canula is positioned to permit exact positioning for placement of the dental impression material along the sulcus.
U.S. Publication No. 2010/0285485 describes an air driven impression syringe designed to be held with a pen type grip and capable of precise placement of impression material. An embodiment of the device is a dental tool useful in the fabrication of dental prostheses capable of extruding impression material comprising a cylindrical grip body with two ends, an air-driven piston with a center rod; and where the cylindrical body defines a bore to accept the air driven piston, a channel on one end of the syringe and a source of pressurized air. The syringe includes a disposable tip pre-loaded with dental impression material attached to the channel such that a second bore in said syringe tip containing dental impression material aligns with the rod and wherein the rod can extend beyond the end of the body into the second bore to extrude material from the tip.